Talk:Barney
Dinos in the Park is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 12, 2009. Pl'Barney's Night Before Christmas' is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 4, 1999. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids take a musical journey to the North Pole where they are greeted as very special guests at Santa's Workshop. With music in the air and Christmas presents everywhere, it's a dream come true as Santa unveils his secret toys for this year's Christmas. Watch in wonderment as Mrs. Claus takes the kids on an enchanted train ride through Santa's Toy Factory. Then it's off to a Christmas gift-wrapping party where everyone helps Santa put the finishing touches on this year's presents. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah's Mom (Carolyn McCormick) *Hannah's Dad (John Swasey) *Santa Claus (Frank Baker) *Mrs. Claus (Susan Largo) *Ballerina (Audrea Ulmer) *Choir Master (Larry Haron) *Bell Choir (Austin Ball, Maurie Chandler, Monet Chandler, Sara Hickman, Jeffrey Hood and Adrianne Kangas) *Carolers (Mona Baker, Bobby Butler, Lucien Douglas, Gilbert Gonzales, Lori Plummer, Erica Rhodes and Heidi Zeko) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Jingle at the Window #Winter's Wonderful #Deck the Halls #Oh, Christmas Tree #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #Jingle Bells #Look into Santa's Book #Joy to the World (Instrumental) #Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year #Wrap It Up #The 12 Days of Christmas #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (Instrumental) #Christmas Medley: Silent Night (Instrumental) / We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Up on the Housetop #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Night Before Christmas (soundtrack) Main Article: [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Sing_Along:_Night_Before_Christmas Barney's Sing-Along: Night Before Christmas] Book Main Article: Barney's Night Before Christmas (Book) Television Airings *This video aired on PBS from 2000 until 2001. *This video also aired on Sprout in 2010. Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This is the second Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being Waiting for Santa and second being Barney's Magical Christmas. *Other second generation cast members of the kids make their cameo guest appearances in this video. *The version of "I Love You" uses a lullaby version. *On the screener copy to this, the title was called "The Holiday Show". *During one verse of "The 12 Days of Christmas" when Baby Bop says 5 Golden Rings her head comes of a little but falls back down. *A float based on the video appeared in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade from 1999 until 2001. Full Video an'Barney's Sense-Sational Day is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 14, 1997. Plot Barney discusses the subject of our five senses, and he encourages the kids to use video to capture everything they see, hear, touch, smell, or taste over the course of a day. When they're done with that, everyone gets involved in making a movie with BJ in the lead, much to his delight. There's only one word to describe this much fun: Sense-Sational! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (debut) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Rainbow Song #Mix a Color #Taking Turns #The Having Fun Song #Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version) #Listen #The Exercise Song #Have a Snack! #Brushing My Teeth #The Having Fun Song (Reprise) #The Popcorn Song #The Five Senses Song #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first Barney home video to feature a preview of Joe Scruggs. **The first home video preview announced by Dean Barnett. **The first home video directed by Fred Holmes. **The twelfth time where Time Lapse is used. It is seen the movie, Captain Pickles Saves the Day, with the scene Speedy-Girl, played by Kim, showing off her fast running skill. **The first appearance of Kim. **The final usage of the Season 2 Barney doll. **The first time BJ goes as his superhero alter-ego, Captain Pickles. **The only time Kim and Carlos appeared together. **The last home video to feature pre-1997 Treehouse and School sets. *Although this video was released in 1997, you can actually see "Copyright 1996 Lyons Partnership, L.P." at the end of the credits. This may mean that this video was produced in 1996. *Baby Bop is mentioned near the end (BJ refers to her as "Sissy"). *The jobs that BJ wanted to be a baseball player, a cowboy and an astronaut are later reused in "Good Job!". Full Video Once Upon a Time '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 5, 1996. Plot While visiting the show, Stella the Storyteller's suitcase of props explodes, and Barney and the kids help repack it. But while giving assistance, they also use the props to tell classic stories: Rumpelstiltskin, Rapunzel, and more. This enjoyable installment in the Barney library may very likely be the place some child viewers will hear these stories for the first time. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *Shawn (John David Bennet, II) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Oh, When We March #Rain Medley (Rain, Rain, Go Away / It's Raining, It's Pouring) #Once Upon a Time #The Spinning Wheel #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Castles So High #Does Your Hair Hang Low #The Bears Went Over the Mountain #Are You Sleeping? #I Love You Stories *Rumpelstiltskin *Rapunzel *Goldilocks and the Three Bears Trivia *This was the last video to feature Shawn. *This is the second time Stella lastes through the whole episode. The first time was "Ship, Ahoy!". Full Video style="font-style:italic;font-size:14px;">'Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons''' is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 6, 1996. Plot BJ just cannot wait to play all of his favorite outdoor games and sports. But it never seems to be the right season of the year. Barney and the kids help him with four magical jars and a little bit of imagination, help him experience spring, summer, fall and winter - all in one fantastic day of seasonal fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Shawn (John David Bennett,ll) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Tisket, A Tasket #I Just Can't Wait #Growing #Taking Turns #The Raindrop Song #A Silly Hat #What a Baseball Day! #He Waded in the Water #I Like Autumn #Go Round and Round the Village #Winter's Wonderful #Sledding, Sledding #I Just Can't Wait (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The only appearance of Rebecca. **Another time "Time Lapse" is used. *The version of "Winter's Wonderful" from this video would later be used in Barney's Night Before Christmas, except that some of the instruments have been changed. *Baby Bop was mentioned in this video. *During the "I Love You" song, Barney sings 1 verse by himself. *In the Spanish version of this video, the Season 4 version of "I Love You" was used. *In the German version of this video, the entire version of the "Barney Theme Song" isn't used. Full Video style="font-style:italic;font-size:14px;">'Barney's Fun & Games' is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 21, 1996. Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Games #Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop #That's Hats #Help Protect the Earth #The Barney Bag #A Tisket, A Tasket #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #Silly Sounds #Roll Over #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **Jesse's only appearance. **The first appearance of Kristen. **The first Barney Home Video to feature The Barney Bag. The next one would be Barney's Good Day, Good Night. *During the I Love You song, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids sung both verses of the song, rather than Barney singing one verse by himself. *On the cover of the Spanish dub of this video (La Maravilosa Máquina de Juegos) it incorrectly lists "The Baby Bop Hop" (or Saltando con Baby Bop) on the song list (Presumably a goof on Tycoon's (The at the time Spanish distributors) part since the dub came out a few years after the video got produced and released) Full Video style="font-style:italic;font-size:14px;">'Barney's Talent Show' is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 26, 1996. Plot Barney and the kids put on a talent show, with a big one performing a number of songs with others or solo, and some of the kids getting their moment in the spotlight as well even though Stephen has stage fright by himself. Plenty of great costumes and sets, with songs ranging. Even heavier than usual in its music content, this Barney video will delight kids who like to sing-along. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Sarasponda #Puttin' on a Show #Min's Flapper Song #Puttin' on a Show (Reprise) #The More We Share Together #Wild Wild West Medley (Get Along Little Doggies / Home on the Range / Buffalo Gals) #Alouette #Blue Danube Waltz #Down By the Bay #A Frog Went A-Wooing Go #Mexican Hat Dance (La Raspa) #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Happy Dancin' #We've Got Shoes #Puttin' an a Show (Finale) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first time Stephen is a main character, as well as his first home video. **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was the Barney doll hiding in a cardboard box. **In the original 1996 VHS release of this video, the Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo has low pitched music. **The only time Ashley and Alissa appeared with Min and Jason. Full Video style="font-style:italic;font-size:14px;">'Rock with Barney' is the eleventh and final video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series. It was released exclusively in Neiman Marcus stores on August 1, 1991. This video had a wide release on January 29, 1992. Plot Adam's mother takes the Backyard Gang and Barney (still a stuffed toy doll) to the studio where she works. While there, Barney and the Backyard Gang tour the studio on their own, while producing their own show. From a cereal commercial set and a puppet show and the six little ducks and teddy bears and the U.S. flag and an island paradise and a make up place to a jungle, the show is filmed along with many props in the studio. With the power of imagination and some movie magic, anything is possible when Barney's around. Educational Theme: The parts of a Movie Studio / Ways to Protect the Earth Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Dao Knight) (cameo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Adam's Mother (Lourdes Regala) The Backyard Gang's New Friends *Kathy (Lauren King) (debut) *Jennifer (Alexis Harris) *Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) *AJ (Ajay Reddy) Song List #Barney Theme Song #We are Barney and the Backyard Gang #Help Protect the Earth #Apples and Bananas #Down By the Bay #Six Little Ducks #Me and My Teddy #There are 50 Stars on Our Flag #Yankee Doodle Dandy #Tingalayo #I Can Laugh #The Frog on a Log #Good Manners #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The last time the Backyard Gang version of the "Barney Theme Song" is used. **The final time Derek is seen without glasses. **The first appearance of Kathy. She would later become a regular cast member for the first 3 seasons of Barney & Friends. **The only appearances of AJ, Joseph, Jennifer and Adam's Mother. **The final time Dao Knight performs as Baby Bop. **The first time the "I Love You" song wasn't performed. *This video was originally a Neiman Marcus exclusive, as part of their Barney Boutique. **As part of this partnership, the video had several local premieres in the Dallas area. By being an In-Circle Club member, Nieman Marcus customers were able to purchase packages that included a theater viewing of the video. *'References': **Barney in Concert: The quote, "Let's do that song we did in our concert." **The Backyard Show: The duck umbrellas. *Rickey Carter is uncredited for this video. *On the producer's slate, it has the name Barney & Friends, which happens to be the name of the (then upcoming) television show in production in 1991. *On January 16, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time (along with Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm). Full Video style="font-style:italic;font-size:14px;">'Barney in Concert' is the 10th and second-to-last video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, and Barney's first ever stage show. The concert took place in March 1991, and was released on video four months later, on July 1, 1991. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang perform at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas, singing both familiar childrens tunes and hits from the video series. Barney introduces a new friend named Baby Bop, a shy two year old triceratops, who joins in the show after meeting the Backyard Gang. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Dao Knight) (debut) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Everyone is Special #Backyard Gang Rap #We are Barney and the Backyard Gang #Down on Grandpa's Farm #The Noble Duke of York #Pop Goes the Weasel #The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) #Where is Thumbkin? #Sally the Camel #Mr. Knickerbocker #Baby Bop's Song #Baby Bop's Street Dance #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Down By the Station #You're a Grand Old Flag #I Love You Music and Audio Cassette Main Article: Barney in Concert (Audio Cassette) Gallery Releases Barney_In_Concert_Original_Cover.jpg|Original VHS Release (1991) Barney_concert.jpg|First VHS Re-Release (1992) Barney in Concert 1996 VHS.png|Second VHS Re-Release (1996) 51CAR1G5DQL._SS500_.jpg|Third VHS Re-Release (2000) Barney in Concert Fake 2005 VHS re-release by HIT Entertainment.png|Fourth VHS Re-Release (2005) Fake 2005 HIT Entertainment Re-Release of Barney in Concert.png|DVD Release (2005) Barney in Concert Fake DVD Re-Relase 2015.png|DVD Re-Release (2015) Trivia *This video marked: **The first appearance of Baby Bop. It was also shown in the Barney's Favorite Memories featurette. **This was the first Barney video to be televised, as part of the Barney & Friends Family Marathon. **This is the first video to feature a slower arrangement of "I Love You" as heard on Barney & Friends Season 1. At the end, before the curtain call starts, there's a extra piano arpeggio, but it gets drowned out by everyone saying goodbye. The instrumentals are clearly heard on the soundtrack. *In the 1995/1996 re-release of this video (as well as the 2000, 2005 and 2015 re-releases), Bob West re-dubbed "Everyone is Special" using the current lyrics for the song, as apposed to the ones originally used. In addition, the "Everyone is Special" bit in the credits medley is rearranged. Other than those differences, the video is the same as the original 1991 release. *The rendition of the "Barney Theme Song" used in the show uses similar instruments that were later used in the Barney & Friends version of the song. *In 1992, Time Life Video released an audio cassette featuring all 19 songs from this video, in addition to selling most of the Season 1 Barney & Friends episodes on VHS. Another cassette was released by Lyons themselves. Full Videos ot Cast *Barney (Voice, Dean Wendt Body: Carey Stinson) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Rusty (Ben Lux) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Scott (Alex Wilson) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Rainbow Song Trivia * Emma and Baby Bop are mentioned in this home video. * The production for this video took place in 2009.